monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Athan's Diary
Cover It won't end well for you if you read my diary... September 14th Okay, so today as I sat down at our usually Belfry-only table everybody went quiet until Gory nudged Bram with her elbow. After he gave her a quick glance he turn to me. “Cain”, he sighed while Gory looked urgently at him. “They, I mean, We think it’s time you got a new Ghoul. Dude, you're one of the most wanted guys at Monster High”. He didn't sound very convincing even though that was very true, a fairly large number of ghouls were crushing on me. Gory continued for him “Cain, Look there are plenty of beautiful, charming vampires that would die for a chance to be with you. Why can't you just pick one and been done with it?” Of course, no wonder Bram was so uncomfortable, it was Gory's idea. For her it wasn't really about love or anything. Bram is the Alpha-leader for us vampires at Monster High and he had Gory as his Alpha-Ghoul or as she saw it “Queen”. Now as for me, the Beta-leader, Bram’s right hand, I have to chose a Beta-Ghoul who will serve as her right hand or merely just serve her. September 15th The Ghoulfriend issue hasn't gotten anywhere since yesterday. It’s actually become worse because Gory has spread a rumor that claims that I am looking to fall in love so now I'm constantly surrounded by a group of female vampires. I guess this is her way of protecting me so that I don't end up with a non-vampire... Agian... September 17th I am freaking out, constantly being surrounded by the hoard of ghouls makes everything so much harder. I can't even sit with Bram and the guys in the Creepateria. Okay, so a part of me loves to be worshiped but this has gotten way out of hand. How does Gory expect me to just pick a partner? Ugh... I need to speak with her. September 19th I hate it when Gory bosses me around, I swear sometimes she does it just because she knows she can. She gave me an ultimatum: Find a ghoul or find a new group. I wonder if Bram even knows what she’s doing... I hid or rather sneaked away from my group of followers today and instead ran into another ghoul. We literally ran into each other, as I turned a corner we collided and she fell to the ground. Books and paper flying everywhere. She immediately started to apologize although I actually think it was my fault. She quickly gathered all her books, continues to apologize and avoid all eye contact. I don't even think she saw me at all. I don't know what she was but she wasn't a vampire. She had this weird aura around her and amazingly beautiful red hair. Did I just write “amazingly beautiful”? Wow, there must be something wrong with me. September 22th I managed to sit with Bram and the guys today. I can't believe it but I have actually miss them. They were talking about this new student, a Huldra. I've never heard about them before, apparently they're known for being the most fiercest and beautiful types of Ghouls. Wouldn't mind meeting her... Then Gory came of course, ruining our fun and forcing everybody to scootch over so that she would sit directly in front of me. Such a dramaqueen. “Have you made your choice?” was the first thing she said after she had sat down. I rolled my eyes but apparently that wasn't a good enough answer. I don't know why she making such a big deal out of it now. It worked fine before. It wasn't until she snapped at the guys after they shared a few looks. “Oh my ghoul... You were talking about her... again...” she said. “DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T TALK ABOUT HER EVER AGAIN!” I think Gory’s scared. Scared that she’ll lose her social position to the new Huldra and that’s when I knew exactly how to deal with this situation. “Don't worry, Gory, I'll have a ghoulfriend by Frightday” Category:Diary